Amazon Queen
Amazon Queen '(アマゾンの女王, ''Amazon No Joou) is a hero who belongs to planetary defense agency, and is stationed on planet earth where she dwells among her people in the wilderness that is untouched by the technological advancement of modern human society. She is a skilled and powerful warrior who utilizes a skillset of powers granted to her by ancient neolithic practices in hunting & magic, gathering and survival, making her an extremely tenacious and resourceful hero belonging to the planetary defense agency even to this date. Specifically, she is a member of the society of ancients, a race of human beings whom have segregated themselves off from the rest of the world, dwelling on a large island nation known as the dark continent. A skilled and powerful warrior who was born as a nobleblooded member of her own tribe, amazon queen ventured beyond the shores of the dark continent and came to human civilization. During this time her powers, skills and abilities were showcased, and she was quickly made into a member of the planetary defense agency for her ability to hunt down and kill mysterious beings, monsters, and dangerous criminals alike. In order to ensure the continued survival and prosperity of her people among the amazon clan, the queen left the dark continent some years back, and traveled to human society in order to seek help in feeding and protecting her people, whom at the time were suffering from severe shortage of food and resources. Almost immediately after making landfall, she was employed the planetary defense agency, who observed great potentiality and power within her skills and abilities. Since then, the amazon queen has continued to fight and battle against various threats against planet earths people in exchange for the PDA lending their funds and resources to her so that she may continue to feed and look after her people, as a hero calling hemera city her home. Appearance General Appearance The Amazon Queen possesses all the signature characteristics which identify her as an amazonian warrior who was born and raised upon the dark continent. She is considered an extremely attractive, beautiful, youthful woman of a simple peach skin tone and a curvaceous and entirely well-endowed build for a woman. Her signature characteristic is her long and untamed intense scarlet red hair, which adds onto her natural characteristics of beauty and natural attraction, being considered one who is beautiful among her people. Sense Of Fashion The Amazon Queen is a person who is dangerously close to being what might as well be considered completely without clothing at all times. Being born and raised among her tribe in the society of ancients, she not only seems to have no need to cover up or dress herself in the same fashion as other human beings among modern society, but seems to completely and utterly refuse to dress herself in anything but the otherwise flimsy and terribly revealing clothing and armor of her people, continuing to display her status as the queen of the dark continent in human society. Ironically, this once lead her into the situation of being subjected to an arrest for indecent exposure and public nuisance shortly after she made landfall for the first time after coming to the human world. Since then, because of her appearance, the amazon queen has been made the target of offhanded criticism on behalf of her fellow heroes in the planetary defense agency for the manner that she presents herself in. It isn't a matter of being without shame or modesty for the amazon queen, in fact it is quite the opposite. It is a matter of pride for her, and she has utterly no qualms about being exposed or not living up to the general standards of modern human society in the same way as other human beings. Because of her entirely simplistic and rather primitive approach to the concepts of clothing and fashion, the amazon queen can be seen in much the same lacking, revealing outfit day in and day out. Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Early Life Training & Hunting Warfare & Combat Unifying Dark Continent Synopsis Primal Origins: Story Of The Amazon Queen Powers & Abilities The Amazon Queen is one of the strongest warriors belonging to the neolithic country known as the dark continent. She has always been a gifted hunter with naturally immense predator instincts and a rather immense affinity towards combat. Due to the ancient and extremely secretive practices of her people, she has managed to hone and condition her natural human abilities far beyond their absolute limit, having trained herself to the point she has become a highly superhuman being, hence her status as the queen of the dark continent. Though her practices are simple, she is still observed as being stronger than most men and weapons known to man as a direct result of her continued training and dedication to ancient practices. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''Despite her build, the amazon queen is one of the strongest hunters ever raised on the dark continent. She is capable of easily dueling and battling on equal footing with high level terror beasts from all across the dark continent, and carrying a mammoth the size of a small mountain back to her village with a single hand. Her strength is greatly herculean, her blows and attacks being explosive and devastating, allowing her to deal severe injuries to most opponents and blowing them away with the force of her strikes. The explosive power of her attacks is also such that she can easily break through concrete as though it was brittle dirt, bringing down tower skyscrapers and large buildings with the power behind her attacks, and she commonly blows away monsters and mysterious beings alike with the force of her physical attacks. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Her speed is less impressive than her strength, but it is still greatly superhuman in nature, so much so that objects such as bullets and most projectile weapons are rendered ineffective against her. Most conventional terror beasts are incapable of keeping up with her evading her when hunting. Her boosted physical speed and reactionary reflexes are such that she can witness and dodge most attacks that are executed against her by her opponents, and she possesses tremendous physical agility which allows her to dart back and fourth around her environment, performing feats of acrobatics and speed which not even the greatesy of sprinters, athletes, and gymnasts alike can hope to replicate. Her attacks are also rendered extremely fast by way of her superhuman speed, often being perceived as mere blurs to the naked eye. '''Immense Durability: '''The amazon queen has been described as being more like a mountain than anything else. Her body is extremely tough, durable, and resistant to damage, so much so that assaults from various high tech weapons systems such as machine gun turrets and explosive cannons are incapable of doing anything to her aside from briefly knocking her down and stunning her, otherwise leaving her completely and utterly unharmed. Her toughness is such that most weapons don't even work on her, blades and weapons shattering on contact with her skin. It is this profound durability which allows the amazon queen to battle against powerful and highly lethal terror beasts and mysterious beings for extended periods of time. In terms of physical fortitude, amazon queen is definitely one of the stronger heroes on the spectrum. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Having been conditioned for her whole life in the ancient ways of hunting and practices of predation as taught to her by her tribe, the amazon queen has sharpened and focused the potency of her natural human senses and perceptive faculties to an extent which permits to perceive and observe everything and everyone in her environment on a profound level, far above that of most other humans. As a born hunter, the amazon queen possesses incredible senses of smell and touch, allowing her to track the particular scent of a single unique person over hundreds and hundreds of miles should it be required. Her sense of touch allows her to feel vibrations and reverberating forces as they travel through the air and the ground, and know exactly when and where her opponents are going to attack as a rsult, making her almost untouchable. '''Enhanced Survivability: '''A characteristic which all members of the dark continent have developed in some way shape or form, though being acknowledged as one of the greatest amazon warriors, as well as the queen of the dark continent, it is safe to say that the amazon queen can be considered a person who is simply in a class of here own when it comes to her survivability factor. She is shown to be extremely resistent to harsh conditions, surviving in extreme and hostile environments such as frozen wastelands, blisteringly hot deserts, and stormy, dark and wet environments. She has an immune system which is extremely powerful, allowing her to ignore the extreme conditions of earths environments and continue functioning even considering her scantily clad appearance. Mortal wounds which would easily kill other human beings are also observed as healing much faster than that of normal people, including broken bones and severely damaged organs. Fighting Styles '''Amazon Hunting Arts (アマゾン狩猟技術, Amazon Shuryo Gijutsu) the amazon queen utilizes an extremely effective style of martial arts and fighting techniques which are just as ancient as the practices of her neolithic society. These are identified as the "Amazon Hunting Arts", and with them, amazon queen has proven herself to be an extremely tenacious, tough, and powerful fighter when it comes to close quarters combat. She can easily keep up with and overwhelm other skilled martial artists or weapon users who belong to the planetary defense agency. Her fighting style is a highly rough and effective system of techniques which involve her latching onto her opponents body, wrestling them to the ground, and disabling the functions of their limbs or disarming them with lethal holds and submission techniques which force her opponents to submit, trapping them and preventing them from moving, and wholly robbing their ability to attack her. Amazon Warfare Style '(アマゾン兵戈流, ''Amazon Heika-Ryuu) is the style of armed combat which is taught to and from generation to generation of the amazonian people on the dark continent. It is an ancient and extremely effective style of primal weapon wielding which involves connecting with the weapon on a spiritual level and literally using it as an extension of ones own body, this is an art which the amazong queen has become a total master of. She is skilled in handling various short axes, knives, blunt weapons and long spears. The amazon warfare style typically involves parting with her weapon, using it in throwing movements, after which the amazon queen literally calls her own weapon back to her hands after parting with them, a highly supernatural feat of skill which can only be performed by those who have mastered the amazon warfare style, allowing the amazon queen to literally have her weapons fly about her person and attack her targets of their own accord. Supernatural Abilities 'The Predators Will '(捕食者の意志, Hoshokusha No Ishi) is the name of the amazon queen's unique power. This power is inherited solely by the greatest and most powerful amazon warrior to be born during their own time. The predators will is a skill which allows the amazon queen to focus and unleash various strong emotions and forces generated by her tempered and highly powerful will, releasing them on the form of various different tangible, real techniques which permit her to enhance and raise her natural combat abilities to all new and rather profound heights, granting her the ability to battle and defeat opponents which may be otherwise drastically stronger and more powerful than she is. The predators will is divided up into three specific styles of willpower which each have their own strengths, skills and abilities, each one just as powerful as the last. Essentially, it is the ultimate hunting tool granted to those who are proven to be the proverbial apex predator of their own environments. *'Mind Of The Predator '(捕食者の心, Hoshokusha No Kokoro) is one of the three modes of the predators will. It allows the amazon queen to focus and amplify the power of her own mind and her senses in relationship to her environment and all things within it. Through the mind of the predator, the amazon queen attains accesses to profound and extremely powerful extrasensory powers and supernatural abilities based on her mind and innate awareness of her surroundings. She can sharpen her perceptive abilities and attunement abilities to the point that she acquires precognitive thought patterns, allowing her to sense and view the oncoming attacks of her opponents before they ever even happen. She can also sense the will and presence of others from an extended distance, and by reading their hearts, intentions, and minds, she may be able to discern what they intend to do or their goals. *'Body Of The Predator '(捕食者の身体, Hoshokusha No Karada) is the second application of the will of the predator which dwells within the amazon queens body. The second of the three forms of her will allows her to amplify and improve the power and faculties of her own body, making her already considerably superhuman abilities reach rather immense heights. It literally allows her to eject her spiritual essence and inner power outside of herself in the form of a mystical aura of energy, and manipulate it in a number of ways, such as raising her durability and resistence to enemy attacks by condensing her spiritual power into her person or forming it into an unseen invisible suit of armor which greatly absorbs and dampens all physical impacts sustained. By hardening her limbs and increasing the density of her body, the amazon or weapons, the amazon queen becomes capable of dealing far more damage. *'Soul Of The Predator '(捕食者の身体, Hoshokusha No Tamashi) is the third and final application mode of the will of the predator. Unlike the other two applications, this particular manifestation of her innate power is something which the amazon queen has little experience in using, though she has gained the ability to focus several basic yet all too effective techniques of the soul of the predator, which is the most powerful form of her strength. It literally allows her to transform her own willpower into a tangible force, manifesting it to give her an advantage over her opponents and reversing even the most hopeless of situations, all through sheer willpower alone. It seems to be a limited application of absolute will, which allows the amazon queen to quite literally overcome insurmountable odds and achieve the impossible by breaking the rules of existence themselves through sheer willpower. 'Pheromone Control '(フェロモン制御, Feromon Seigyo) is one of the various styles of hunting techniques which the amazon queen has mastered. As a member of the amazon clan, and one of their strongest warriors, the amazon queene has largely mastered the ancient and profound practice of connecting with and manipulating the very behavior of her body to the point that she can easily cultivate and manipulate the behavior fo the various natural biological chemicals that are generated within her body. This ability is labeled "pheromone control", and it allows the amazon queen to accomplish a variety of highly effective skills and tecniques, mostly based upon severely distorting and manipulating the efficacy of her opponents and their own power by having the various pheremones released by her body severely interfere with their own performance. Through her ability to manipulate her own pheromones, the amazon queen can achieve acts such as hypnotizing her opponents, controlling their behavior, severely reducing the power of their abilities and many, or even cast hypnosis and illusions. 'Animal Familarity: '''Aside from the predators will, the amazon queen also possesses a profound connection to animals and various forms of wildlife. She is capable of communicating with or taming animals in a way that not even the greatest of human beings can replicate, being in a continuous state of unison and familiarity with all things and forms of life which dwell within nature. This allows her to literally control and work with various animals in her environment on a mystic and highly supernatural level, summoning the presence of various different animals to her side in the midst of combat and allowing her to gain an advantage in terms of numbers against her foes and targets. Thanks to her animal familiarity, the amazon queen can literally look through the eyes of the animals which come to assist her, affording her an all new network of power skills. Particularly, she is capable of mingling with and commanding the powers of various hero beasts which lurk outside the realms fo human society, calling these powerful intelligent creatures to do her bidding quite easily. '''Elemental Bending: '''A way of profound mysticism which is taught upon the dark continent to many warriors all across the various contries composing its landmass. Elemental bending allows the amazon queen to quite literally embody and emulate the characteristics of various styles of natural energy which appear in the natural world. What this means is she can quite literally generate and unleash blasts of natural elements such as fire, water, earth wind, and lightning. She seems to have acquired the ability to freely generate and unleash earth and fire, having obtained relative mastery over the principles of controlling and manipulating the behavior of these elements to her liking, granting her a great degree of control over the battlefield. *'Fire Manipulation: *'Earth Manipulation:' '''Animal Summoning: '''Through her reconciliation with nature and nature lifeforce energy in the world, the amazon queen has become connected with the world to such an extent that she can easily call on the assistance of the various powerful animals which live within it. She does this by sending out a distress signal pulse, which takes on the form of an invisible wave of energy unleashed from her mind. Powerful animals, usually hero beasts, will heed her call and immediately rush to assist her in any battle, quite literally allowing the amazon queen to summon a makeshift army of extremely powerful familiars and companions to her side in mere seconds. These animals, which come in all different shapes and sizes and types, terrestrial, aquatic, and aerial in nature, can also be used for the focus of her various powers, as she can buff and enhance them with her various skills and mental abilities. Equipment '''Makeshift Weaponry: '''At any time that she can, the amazon queen is often seen wearing a number of highly primitive, neolithic tools and weapons which are in truth, no different to those of the ancient and obsolete weapons that are used on the dark continent. However, even so, in the amazon queens hands, her primitive weapons are more powerful and effective than most highly explosive military weapons of mass destruction, due to the fact that her combined skills, along with her power of the predators will, allows her to enhance and drastically increase the power, destructive capacity, and overall strength of the makeshift stoneage weapons which she wields, becoming so powerful that they are more than capable of breaking through hard concrete surfaces and ripping cleanly and quickly through most metal and iron alloys that she comes across. Quotes Quotes By Amazon Queen Quotes About Amazon Queen Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes